marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybertek Corporate Headquarters
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Ragtag}} The '''Cybertek Corporate Headquarters' is a Cybertek facility located in Palo Alto, California. History Cybertek Undercover Mission Phil Coulson and his team realized that Cybertek was a key piece in their mission to stop John Garrett, so they decided to infiltrate one of their offices to get information about Garrett and Deathlok, and to upload the last component of the trojan horse that Skye managed to place in all the systems where her hard drive had been uploaded. Coulson arranged an appointment to infiltrate the Cybertek Corporate Headquarters posing as former S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists looking for a job at Cybertek. Coulson and Melinda May were interviewed by the senior vice president of Research & Development, Ott, and another Cybertek scientist, Diaz, introducing themselves using the aliases "Theo Tittle" for Coulson and "Doctor Roum" for May. Coulson realized that a secretary was typewriting the entire interview, and Ott began saying that they had interviewed many former S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists since the agency was dissolved, but they were underwhelmed by their knowledge and skills; HYDRA scientists had their minds more open to certain types of research, and were much younger than Coulson and May. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons assisted Coulson and May via radio from a Rush Cleaning Service Truck outside the offices, in order to guide them through the technical questions that may be posed. May activated a UHF Pin while Fitz and Simmons discussed their looks. Skye used the signals from the pin to try to locate Cybertek's mainframe, as it used UHF instead of wi-fi to search for data, a frequency that was not usually monitored. However, Skye was unable to locate any digital data from the Corporate Headquarters, and Antoine Triplett guessed its source was protected or even insulated inside the building. To buy some time for scanning the data, Fitz told Coulson to show an I.C.E.R. bullet, while guiding him through the specifications to impress the Cybertek scientists, with Simmons guiding May to explain her improvements and role in the development of the weapon. Ott and Diaz said that they had already seen one of those bullets before, from the I.C.E.R.'s previous version, the Night-Night Gun, and they transformed it into a much more efficient aerosol grenade. Fitz, upset with the comment, began to defend his design, embarrassing Coulson as he repeated all that Fitz said when he inadvertently said that one of the improvements for the weapon was a "much cooler name". Ott and Diaz, not impressed by the I.C.E.R., asked Coulson and May what else did they have, but as they hadn't any other design to impress them, the interview ended and they were not hired by Cybertek. Meanwhile, Skye managed to obtain the building permits and a map of the Corporate Headquarters, that showed a secure room with a reinforced door in the fourth floor, and informed Coulson and May that they should go to the fourth floor. Coulson and May left the room where they were interviewed, saying to Diaz and Ott that it was a shame they weren't hired, and they were accompanied to the elevator by a security guard, whom they knocked out inside the elevator to gain access to the fourth floor. Coulson and May carried the unconscious guard outside after checking there was none watching, and May complained about the sweater she was wearing. As they approached the secure room, Coulson and May were spotted by another security guard, who ran to sound the alarm through a red phone. However, May was able to catch him before he could call with the phone, knocking him out too using her combat skills, which made Coulson remark how glad he was that May came back. Coulson used a Cigarette Laser to open the door of the secure room, finding the reason why Skye couldn't access the mainframe or any digital data, as Cybertek kept all their files on printed copies instead of digital files. Coulson and May started to search for useful files. May located a full cabinet about Project Deathlok with Michael Peterson's file and other files that dated back to the 1990s, learning that John Garrett was the first subject in 1990, but before they could study all the files, they heard a radio transmission outside of the room. Coulson and May threw the whole cabinet through the window, and while Fitz and Simmons hurried to take it into their truck, Triplett used a Zip-line Gun to create an escape route for Coulson and May, descending through the rope.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Known Employees *Diaz *Ott References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Cybertek Facilities